Hard Too Get
by AnddiNickki
Summary: Bella is sassy, hot and she knows it, she is shipped to Forks to her new family, what will happen when she meets player Edward Cullen? Rated T for Language. Many twists!
1. Forks Washington and Parties

ok so i have had this story on here before and i took it off to revamp it so its a better story

i hope you like it and enjoy.

"Everytime We Touch" by Cascada

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Nice. A new town and new place, well it's not that new. Forks Washington. The place my mother escaped this small town, when I was just a couple months old. I use to only come and visit for two weeks out of the summer, I stopped that deal when I turned fourteen. Why am I going back now may you ask? Well you see my mom just recently got remarried to this guy named Phil and he's a baseball player so they move around a lot. I knew that mom wanted to go with him, so I told her I could stay home by myself but she insisted that I go live with Charlie if she was going to travel with Phil. I didn't have any say in the matter I was just shipped off the Forks. Right now the plane is starting to land and I get to see my father for the first time in about three years.

"We have arrived here in Port Angels, thank you for flying with us," the flight attendants announced. I gathered my things as I got off the plane. I saw a tall man with messy brownish black hair with a smile on his face. Dad hadn't changed much but the women holding his hand had. She was short with long black rustic hair with pale skin. She was beautiful with her green eyes that shimmered.

"Bells," Charlie hugged me when he saw me in the terminal. He sure hadn't changed much.

"Hi dad," I looked at Charlie and the smiling women next to him.

"Bella, this is my wife Sue," Charlie explained.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Bella," She said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too," I faked a smile. Charlie helped me with the bags as Sue took my arm and gave me a smile. She wasn't bad, I still don't want to be here and I have a new mommy, thanks for the heads up dad!

The car ride was full of Charlie and Sue's voice's chatting about things that I weren't playing attention too. We arrived at a house that wasn't the one that my father had always owned they must have moved. I'm glad they did this house looks beautiful.

"Welcome home, Bells," dad whispered as they lead me into the house.

"Kids!" Sue yelled up the stairs. What? They had other kids! Sue walked into the kitchen and told me to sit and she would give me something to eat. I just did as I was told; I heard loud footsteps running down the stairs. Four teenagers stood in front of me. Two boys and two girls. What looked like the oldest was tall, very muscular with Charlie's messy brown and chocolate brown eyes that matched mine. He almost looked scary but he was smiling kind of reminded me of a teddy bear. Next to him was a short pixie looking girl. She has short black hair like Sue's that spiked out from every angle, pursing green eyes with pale skin. She was short and petite. She was gorgeous. Then there was another girl that was taller with rustic skin and long silky black hair like Sue again. Chestnut brown eyes that were frowning. She was pretty but I could tell she was going to be a brat. Last was a younger looking boy that looked like the rustic girl but as a boy he had short blackish hair and brown eyes starting to look muscular.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Alice, Leah and Seth," She pointed as she went. Alice jumped over to me.

"Hi, Bella. I can already tell we are going to be best friends, I love your clothes," Alice sang.

"Hi Alice, umm thanks I guess," I stood.

"Bellie!" Emmett ran over a picked me up in a hug.

"C-cant be-breath," I chocked out.

"Sorry Bellie," I laughed letting him know it was okay.

"Hey Bella," Seth said as he stole food from Sue. Leah just rolled her eyes at everyone and went back upstairs. What is her problem? Now I know why they had expanded.

"Alice, can you show Bella her room?" Charlie asked. Alice nodded and bounced out the room. I followed her. We were walking down a long hallway, I could tell whose room was whose, and Leah's was the first one because it was shut. Seth's was across from her and I was guessing that Emmett's was the one at the end of the hall. Alice led me up another three stairs. What are the putting me in the attic? There was a landing then a door and another set of three stairs.

"This is my room." Alice pointed to the door and then led me up the next three steps, there was one last door.

"Here you are," Alice sang. I opened the door and was taken back. My walls were a dark charcoal with silver accents, soft gray flooring, and a really really light sandy rug. Black platform bed with black sheets and blue and purple pillows, Black and silver tables and furnishings. It was beautiful and so me. Silver French doors? I looked at Alice and she gave me a smile and a nod. I ran to them and flung them open. It was a balcony that over looked a building that had windows on the top it had what looked like a pool inside. I saw another balcony next to mine. I was guessing I was Alice's.

"Don't forget the best part." Alice sang. I went back inside; Alice was standing in front of two black French doors.

"Is that a…" Alice giggled and nodded before opening the doors, it was a closet. Black shelves and drawers, clothes and shoes already in there. Charlie must have gone and got clothes, from the looks of it they don't look that bad.

"Charlie told me your size and I went shopping for a few things for you and thought we could go shopping again when you got here," Alice explained. I love my room!

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled," Alice said with a smile. Before she walked out of my closet I added.

"Can you tell Sue and Charlie thanks?" Alice nodded and bounced out of the room.

I soaked in my surroundings. My room was beautiful, looked like Alice was going to be a cool sister, Emmett looked like a cool older brother. Leah looked like a bitch and Seth seemed alright. Maybe I'll like it here.

I started unpacking my things and placing my belongings around the room and in my closet, making the room feel more roomy for me. It didn't take long before I finished, I let a lot of my stuff at home because I wanted to pack light, I could always go shopping when I got here and it looks like I will be since Alice wants to go and she already bought me a couple things. I was putting my shoes away when Emmett came in.

"Bellie?" Emmett peeked his head in the door.

"Yeah, Emmie?" I said coping his tone.

"Well, Alice, Leah and I are going to a party tonight. Do you wanna come?" Emmett did his best puppy dog face. Party? Yeah why not, I can check out the people here.

"Sure," I said with a smile. Emmett had a smile that looked like a toddler that was looking at all the presents they got for Christmas.

"Alice!"Emmett yelled. I giggled at his excitement.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Bella said yes, so hurry up and get dressed so we can leave!" Emmett yelled back leaving my room. I laughed at the brother and sisterly love. I looked at what I should wear when Alice bounced into the room.

"Yay, your coming. Okay so what are you going to wear?" Alice asked. I smiled at her and went to work. I pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans a shear white tank top with a wing design on it. I put a black bra under my the shear top my black playboy belly ring, black stilettos, with a bunch of bracelets, black feather earrings and a black bead necklace. Alice gave me the thumbs up. I winked and got dressed as Alice ran to her room and dressed. I curled my hair into soft full curls, and smokey eyes with peachy lips. I looked pretty hot.

"Ready Bella?" Alice came in. She looked cute, black leather mini skirt with a white ruffle top, black pumps and black jewelry. Her hair was in spikes with minimal make-up. We both looked hot.

"Yeah,"

"Damn, girl you look hot!" Alice gave me a wink and lead me through the house out to her car. Figures Alice drives a Porsche, a yellow Porsche to be specific. Emmett drove off in a huge silver Jeep Wrangler. Leah left in a blue Cobalt. I was going to be going to get my car tomorrow Charlie told me before I left. I was also told hat Emmett wasn't my step brother but he was my biological brother, my mom seemed to have left with me and left my twin brother here. So Emmett was ten minutes older than me. Alice was Charlie and Sue's daughter, long story on how that became but she's here. Leah and Seth are from Sue's last marriage.

I got in with Alice and she drove. We chatted and sang along to the songs on the radio. Alice told me that I would love Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie and she couldn't wait for me to meet her boyfriend Jasper. I was more than excited if Rosalie was like Alice and me let's just say making friends was easy. I was kind of a shock to find out that I not only am I not a only child but I have a brother and a sister. Then step brother and sister, but whatever.

Alice drove up a never ending driveway that led to a house with many cars and lights around. It was just a beautiful as our house. Alice parked in the driveway, next to Emmett's Jeep.

As I got our I said. "Who's house is this again?" I asked Alice.

"Edward Cullen," Alice smiled and led me in the house with our arms looped. I loved everyone's faces when I walked in and I knew that their eyes followed Alice and me. Alice pulled me through all the people, with their stearing faces. She took us into the living room and I saw Emmett with a statuesque blonde with striking blues eyes any girl in the room with her would have a self esteem that just took about ten hits. That must be Rosalie. Also with them was a guy with messy blonde hair about a inch shorter then Emmett with Rosalie's eyes, he was cute but I knew he was Alice's. At least my friends are hot. Alice ran and wrapped her arms and legs around Jasper before giving him a kiss and introducing me.

"Rose, Jazz this is our sister Bella,"

"Nice to meet you Bella," Jasper said with a smile.

"You too,"

"Ohmigod Bella you're so pretty," Rosalie gave me a hug. Then she added. "You can call me Rose, I love the outfit by the way," I laughed.

"Thanks," I think I'm going to life Forks. All of a sudden I had to pee.

"Alice, bathroom?" She laughed and told me. I nodded and headed for the stairs, I ran up the stairs. No one was up here so maybe you weren't suppose to be up here. I laughed like I care. Alice just told me upstairs, so I had to start opening doors. All of them were bedrooms or study's or something else but no bathroom. I even went up to the third level. I finally gave up and went into one the rooms praying it had a bathroom in hit. The one I went into a room done in black and white with a whole wall done in glass and another wall covered in shelves with music. It was inviting and had the most intoxicating smell. I ran to the open door in the room and used the bathroom.

Once I was done I went and looked at the music, there was classic to rock. I gave up on that and went to the balcony. Below me was the pool and people on the porch. You could barely hear the music; I looked down before looking up at the sky. The moon was still the same and as beautiful as ever.

**Edward's Point of view **

Big party. Everyone was here.

"Cullen!" I heard my name and turned from Tanya and looked at my best friend, Emmett Swan.

"What's up Swan?" I asked after bumping our knuckles.

"Nothing were just waiting for my sisters," What sister's Leah was already here we were just missing Alice. Love that little pixie. I laughed at myself. Emmett said something about getting a drink and left. Tanya had disappeared; I went out back and found Mike.

"Tight party Cullen," Mike said.

"Aren't they always?" I said cockily.

"Yeah man," Mike was such a wimp. I brushed him off he didn't matter and jumped into the conversation. I went back inside to say hi to Alice and chat to some people before going back outside. Everyone was looking up at my balcony or talking to them dumb selves.

"Mike, what is everyone looking at?" I asked walking towards him looking up. Oh. On my balcony was the hottest girl I have ever fucking seen. Rich chocolate brown hair that blow in the wind and cream skin that was glowing with her for sex hair.

"Mike, I'll be back," he nodded. I throw the cup and ran through the house; I don't even remember the stairs. I burst my door open when she was coming back into the room from the balcony. I saw her face, intoxicating brown eyes. Hot figure, I could see her bra under her shirt. She was so fucking hot. Then I realized why the fuck is she in my room?

"Oh, umm hi sorry," she said, her voice dancing through my skin.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked stepping in closing the door behind me.

**Bella's Point of View**

I didn't play attention and went back into the room. I looked up and there was a Greek God standing in the doorway. He was about 6'2" with messy bronze tussled hair that I was fight the want I had to run my fingers through it. He eyes were emerald green that pouring into mine. I could see his abs under his black shirt, pale skin and high cheek bones he was so sexy.

"Oh, umm hi sorry," my voice came out crackly.

"Why are you in my room?" His velvety voice sang as he closed the door behind him. I didn't know what to say. What the fuck is wrong with me I'm Bella Swan.

"I had to pee and I couldn't find a bathroom," I snapped.

"So you used mine?" he sounded kind of angry.

"Dah!" really I mean dah!

"Who do you think you are?" He was defiantly angry. I didn't do anything!

"I'm Bella Swan, who the hell are you?" I didn't fail to notice we had walked closer and were getting in each others faces. He gave me a cocky grin.

"Edward Cullen,"

"So, is that suppose to mean something?" I yelled.

"Yeah, it is," With that he kissed me. His lips against mine sent shock waves through my body. I thought about fighting back but I really wanted to run my fingers through his hair. And I did, god his hair is soft. We continued to kiss and that turned into making out. He pushed me back till I leaded on the bed. I lay on my back as he took off his shirt before crushing his lips back to mine. I ran my fingers up and down his abs. I felt him tug on my shirt, I pulled it up over my head and throw it. I saw his eyes run up and down my body. He gave me another kiss before planting them down my neck then down my stomach, once he got the my belly ring. I think he whispered.

"So fucking hot," that made me smile. I knew I was hot. His lips pressed to mine left like the best feeling in the world, I knew I don't know him but this was worth it. I felt his hands travel down to the loops of my jeans. I tried to keep his attention on kissing me because that was all I wanted at the moment. I moved his hands back up to my face and hair keeping him close to me with my lips attaching me.

"Bella!" Oh shit.

* * *

ok this is a longer chapter and i wil try to make them even longer enjoy!


	2. First Day

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I pushed Edward off of me, and saw Emmett in the doorway with Alice. Oh shit. I looked at them then I looked over at Edward who was standing with his hand in his hair.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Alice gave me a death glare before walking in grabbed my shirt off the floor and grabbing my arm. I was kinda scared what she was going to do to me.

"Edward, you're my best friend what the hell are you doing with my sister?" Emmett questioned before leaving the room with us. Alice pulled me through the crowd with my shirt in one hand and me in the other. Everyone was watching, I felt like I was a little kid in trouble. The normal me wouldn't let this type of thing but the normal me wouldn't have been kissing a random guy either. I just let Alice lead me through; she finally stopped when we were outside by our cars where Rose and Jasper were waiting. Alice stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella, really? Why the hell were you making out with Edward Cullen?" Alice used a very loud voice but not quite yelling. Geez why is she so mad?

"Alice, it was just kissing, it's not like I'm going to marry the guy," I said, Even if it was the best kiss on the planet, then added. "Can I have my shirt back?" Alice nodded then handed it to me. They left it at but I could tell Emmett had something else to say but Rose gave him a look that told him not to say anything.

We all called it a night, I got in the Porsche with Alice, she started asking me what I was going to wear for school on Monday. I didn't have a clue, so I told her we would go shopping tomorrow and find something.

It's the middle of May, and people here were still wearing jeans, I for sure didn't really have anything that would be perfect for tomorrow. I still wondered how Charlie had become so wealthy. Alice had told me about how Sue's last husband had been a very wealthy man, a lot more wealthy then Charlie and Sue and that Sue had been a lawyer. Since her last husband had past she received the balances of his accounts, funds, social security and things, plus what she had and I guess Charlie went from Police Chief to running the Police department for the greater Washington area.

Once home I thanked Alice and Emmett for inviting me, my guess was that Leah was still there. I went to my room and got ready for bed. I slept a dreamless sleep. I must have slept late because I didn't have the sun shining into my window to wake me. But instead I had a Alice jumping on me bed, I giggled that she was dancing to the stereo playing.

"Wake up Bella," she sang. I throw a pillow at her.

"I'm up, I'm up," I laughed.

"Okay, good now get dressed, we have some major shopping to do," she sang before leaving my room. I smiled at her and went for a shower.

Once I was out I put on a pair of ripped jean shorts with a gray tank top that has some embellishments on the straps, I also grabbed my black Juicy sweatshirt that has silver and gray writing on the back. I grabbed my black converse and my turquoise black bag, my turquoise earrings and bracelet with my three ring knuckles ring and my silver B necklace. I left my hair to air dry and it cascaded down in soft curls, I did simple make-up that just added to my features before leaving my room and running down stairs.

Charlie, Sue, Seth, Emmett and Leah were all down stairs either grabbing food or sitting down somewhere eating breakfast. Emmett looked up and smiled.

"Damn Bella, you look hot," I laughed and Leah snorted.

"Awe, thanks big bro," I said as I elbowed him in the side. I heard Leah snort again. God, I just might kill her while I'm living here. Once that was thought I heard Alice bounce down the stairs.

"Oh Bella, there you are. I looked for you in your room but you weren't there so here you are," she said in one breath. I just laughed and nodded.

"Okay, Mom, Dad were going to the mall, see ya soon," Alice kissed Charlie on the cheek before Sue said.

"Alice, why don't you guys take Leah?" Alice looked at her, then glanced at Leah.

**Leah's Point of View**

God, this fucking Bella chick is getting really annoying. She's barely been here a day and acts like she owns the place, the party last night was alright I didn't have to spend time with _her._ I didn't spend a lot of time at the party, I said hi to the people I hang out with at school before going down to the reservation. My boyfriend Jacob Black lives down on the rez, his father Billy Black is Charlie's bestfriend he is a council member of the tribe, my father before he died was a council member. I miss my dad more than anything in the world; I would trade the world to see him again. Jake, has always been there for me. I know that he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me and that's one of the reasons I'm with him. Jake helped me a lot when my dad passed.

I woke up this morning, pretty happy then I remembered that Bella was living here now. I rolled my eyes and sighed before getting out of bed and going down stairs. Mom and Charlie were making breakfast and reading the paper, Seth was at the bar talking to mom and Emmett was eating at the table with Charlie. I went to the cabinet and grabbed a plate when I heard Bella enter the room.

"Damn Bella, you look hot," I heard Bella laugh and I couldn't help but snort.

"Awe thanks big bro," It sounded like she elbowed him, I snorted again, not turning my back to look at them. I could hear the footsteps on stairs as Alice came into the room.

"Oh Bella, there you are. I looked for you in your room but you weren't there so here you are," I heard Bella laughed again. Geez Bella this Bella that.

"Okay, Mom, Dad were going to the mall see ya soon," Alice said.

"Alice, why don't you guys take Leah?" Mom asked. I saw Alice glance at me.

"Do you want to go?" Alice asked but I could tell she really wasn't wanting to take me along, I looked at Bella who didn't have the happiest look on her face so that made up my mind. I stick on a fake smile and said.

"Of course, just let me go change real fast," I faked through the whole thing before disappearing up stairs.

Bella's Point of View

Shopping with Leah, was much more then miserable. She was such an unhappy person, always negative. I don't know how, and energizer bunny like Alice, and a doubty downer like Leah could be related.

So, it is here. My first day at Forks High. Alice told me, that the boys at Forks were like sharks and they play for keeps. I told Alice, I wasn't worried.

For my first day I dressed myself in a pair of jeans with a cropped gray top and a pair of black and silver sandals. I kept my jewelry simple and matching, before doing natural make-up and let my long hair stay in its natural curls. As I was finishing Alice walked in dressed, in white jeans with a royal blue leather jacket and a pair of matching blue pumps. Her hair was spiking out in ever.

Alice was kind enough to show me where the office was, so I could get my class schedule.

"Oh, I have everything you need right here." She handed me some papers. "Have a good first day." She wished and went back to typing.

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the building I started reading my classes and the school map she had given me when I heard.

"Your ass looks so hot in those jeans." At my ear. I turned to face Edward.

"I know," I smirked and started walking to my first class. I have English first; as I walked in I saw Alice and Rosalie, waiting with an open seat next to them.

"Bella." Alice called me over. "Here sit next to us." Alice pointed to the empty desk in between her and Rosalie. I nodded and took my seat. I watched Edward and his group walk in and go to their seats but unlucky for me he took the seat right behind me and his group was around him, me, Alice and Rosalie. I tightened up.

Alice whispered. "Bella, chill." Then I heard behind me. "Yeah, Bella chill." I turned around a glared at Edward, as he smiled.

I tried to play attention to what Mrs. David was saying but I was mostly doodling on my notebook. And thinking about my ex-boyfriend Spencer. Spencer meant everything to me, until I found out he was sleeping with my best friend Kasti. I still can't believe her. Since then I haven't really had a boyfriend I guess I'm a little scared to let people in close to my heart. Through all that I still managed to copy down my homework for the night. It wouldn't take me long, I just had to write an essay on a book I have read like a thousand times already. Romeo and Juliet. I like that fact that they love each other so much they would die for one another. Even if the story was really a tragedy, I like to see the romantic side of the story.

I got up with Rosalie and Alice and walked out the classroom to our lockers and to my surprise my locker was right next to Alice and Rosalie's.

"So what are your guy's next classes?" I asked.

"Here's my schedule." Alice handed me hers. English, French, Trig, History, Lunch, Calculus, Gym and Biology

"Kay, Rosalie?" Rosalie handed me hers. English, French, Biology, Calculus, Lunch, Trig, Gym and History.

Then mine. English, French, Trig, Calculus, Lunch, Biology, Gym and History.

"Well we have a lot of classes together." I smiled.

"Yeah, it's amazing last semester, Alice and I had no classes together."

"Come on, were going to be late." Alice pulled me and Rosalie along to French class. The rest of my morning was a blur. The real fun was going to be at lunch.

I headed toward the cafeteria; I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. I enjoyed the way the boys looked at me in pleasure. I got lunch and headed toward the table that Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were sitting at. I just sat as Alice jumped into the conversation. I smiled and laughed when it was necessary. I knew that I liked being here with them but school is boring, and you can always here people making up rumors about that new girl. Not that I cared but I mean come on you still don't want to have to listen to these people talk about you.

"Bella, earth to Bella." Alice was waving her hand in front of me. "Yeah, what? Sorry,"

"What's on your mind Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Rose leaned towards me.

"Yeah." They seemed to buy it because they all went back to talking.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said as I got up and dumped my tray. I walked through the empty halls to my locker. I grabbed my books for the next class and went outside to sit on the benches, since we still had thirty minutes till class started. I know you would think me being me I wouldn't like reading but to tell you the truth I'm a bookworm at heart. I pulled out my book and began reading.

"Oh, so she's a not so tough after all." I heard the whisper in my ear. I didn't have to guess who it was.

"What do you want Edward?" I still didn't turn to face him. But he walked around and sat next to me on the bench.

"You really want to know what I want?" He said as he sat. "Yes I do.'

"You, I want you."

I laughed. "You don't even know me and you are not just going to use me as some eye candy." I continued to laugh.

"That may be true but I do know what I want."

"Good luck getting it."

"Oh I won't need lock." Edward smiled. I laughed. By the time I stopped laughing the bell rang. I stood up and headed toward biology. I didn't realize till I was at the door that Edward was following me. "What are you following me now?"

"No I have a class to get to." And with that he brush pasted me and took his seat. I rolled my eyes and went up to the teacher to get a seat.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan,"

"Oh, yes Miss. Swan, just take a seat next to Mr. Cullen," He pointed toward Edward. "Fabulous." I murmured under my breath and took the seat. As soon as I sat down he began teaching I was taking notes at first but then I thought why am I doing this when I'm never going to need it? Then a note was passed and was sitting on my notebook, I opened it.

_Just couldn't stay away could ya. -Edward._

I read and wrote. _I was sat here by what's his face, you just happen to be sitting here.- Bella._

_You might as well just give in Bella I know I'm going to win. Oh and don't forget about last night(; -Edward._

_And why do you think that, you haven't even seen half of what's coming to you the rest of the year. Last night was an impulse, that wont be happening again. Keep your hands to yourself!-Bella_

_Neither have you, but my hands like your body so much! -Edward_

_Bring it. My body is my own don't touch! -Bella_

_Oh, I will have that little body melting like putty in my hands in no time! -Edward._

As soon as I read the note I ripped it to pieces and left it on his desk as the bell rang. The rest of my school day was boring but think about it, it's school when is it not boring? I was really happy when I got home and my car was in the driveway.

"YES!" I chanted, as Alice parked her car.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm Perfect." I said as I jumped out of the car and ran over to mine. Charlie and Sue walked out when they heard me scream. Sue was holding my keys up. I ran a grabbed them. "Alice you wanna go for a ride?" But she was already in the car. As soon as I turned that key I was smiling even more. Alice and I just drove around town.

"Bella, you're a really good driver."

"Thanks."

"You know since today's Friday, tonight there are the street racings. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I bet I could bet those boy's." Alice and I laughed. I know it's really odd I started my first day of school on a Friday but I could not wait for those races tonight.

"So, Alice do you wanna go shopping for tonight see's how were already heading toward Port Angles."

"Do you even have to ask?" I laughed. "Guess not, oh hey call your mom and let them know." Before I finished talking Alice was already talking to Sue.

Lucky for me Alice knew what to do. Street racers here we come.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Read Me!

Hey, Everyone! I will not be continuing this story, as the characters have stopped speaking to me.

I'm just out of inspiration! I will be taking the stories down as of tomorrow.

If you would like to adopt the stories or read over them one last time, please do so, or contact me. I would love to see these stories be adopted and be able to read what your wonderful minds came up with based upon a idea that was in my head! LOL.

Please, please don't be angry with me. Contact through messaging if you would like to adopt or leave a review with your thoughts. I value opinions and cant wait to read your goodbyes the these stories. Anyone who wishes to adopt, can always consult me if needed as they continue on with the story!

Also check out my story Forbidden Love! It's the only story I am keeping and lately I've been updating everyday!

Thank you, Anddi


End file.
